


Yes, We did it!

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. Idea was taking from an old fic of mines. Using the anime Loveless. Now a couple an excited Teito couldn't wait to take the next step with his best friend turned lover. Thing is, before coming for Teito, Mikage had already done the horrible deed. His too afraid to let him know. With someone they both hated!
Relationships: Ayanami/Mikage Celestine, Mikage Celestine/Teito Klein
Kudos: 6





	Yes, We did it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own O7-Ghost, or its characters. Just this fanfiction._

_We DID IT_

In just a few days Teito Klein would be taking the next step. The next step in having his virginity taking by the one he loved with all of his heart. Discussing it with Frau, out of all people irked the blond man to much. In secrecy he still had feelings for the stubborn brunette. At times trying to break them apart. To no avail. He would just give up seeing how happy the cute young boy was too.

"Oh how exciting for that time to come too." Frau says to Teito.

Presently, Mikage was at his lover's bedroom tapping his foot impatiently waiting for him. He waited for him to tell him exactly he wasn't a virgin himself. Knowing it would break his heart to pieces. Especially sleeping with someone both young boys despised so much!

"Where are you, Tei?" Mikage comes out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Mikage, I'm here." He pats his lover's shoulders. Reaching closely to kiss his lips.

He pushes him away with attempted anger, though his smile betrayed him, hugging him. The brunette male was a bit shocked. Just shaking the thought away as he opens his bedroom door opened.

"I needed to see you, and tell you something." 

"Oh. Well I'm excited for what's to happen tonight." Teito replies clasping his hands together.

He'd grab his lover pulling him into his bedroom. Quietness stirred the small room as it was just the both of them. A smile upon Teito's face, and a sad face upon Mikage's face. One of the two young boys needed to break the silence. Eventually it was Teito.

"Is it too early to do anything now?"

"Um I need to be open and honest with you about something."

"What is it this something exactly?" Teito rose a brow. A little curious, confused and suddenly hitting him. He figured it out too.

"Have you told anyone we were going to sleep together?"

"Yes I did..."

"Who was it exactly?"

"It was Frau. He may be a perv, but I can trust him, Mikage." Teito says with confidence.

"Okay...though before we take that step... I'd like for you to know something big.."

Teito sat closer to a nerve wrecked Mikage. Grabbing hold of his face, kissing his cheeks, and pecking his lips. The two young boys staring at one another in a romantic daze.

"Please don't be mad..."

"Okay.. just tell me what it is."

"I had sex with someone months ago.." Mikage answered point blank with a regrettable sigh. He knew this would dampen the too-cheery-mood his lover seemed to be in, but felt that he still needed to tell him who was the person he's slept with.

"Who did you sleep with?" Teito looked down sadly. His eyes watering a little. 

**Mikage has had sex with someone already. Who was it though?** Sadness was written all over his face and laced through his voice.

"It was just one time. ..and it was with Ayaname." 

"I...h--hate that guy..." the brown haired man couldn't mutter or say anything through clenched teeth.

A mix of emotions and sadness could be felt throughout his small body. Why him out of all people?

Mikage hugged him tightly. The cute boy cried his eyes out. Wishing he wasn't told of that exactly. Mikage pulls his face away from his shoulders gazing into his eyes.

"He doesn't mean anything. I promise you it was one time we slept together. Don't forget I was captured by him, and kept locked up soon as you ran away from there." Mikage tells him wiping his cute lover's tears. 

"Yes and you ran away from there for me."

"Yes, I did that! For you because you're my best friend, and now boyfriend. I didn't like how that bastard treated either of us."

The two young boys smile sharing a sweet kiss among each other. In each other's embrace they decided to have each other's first time among one another. "His my biggest regret. Now you know that, Tei."

Teito clasped his lips sensually. The smaller of the two stayed on top of him. Sharing kisses all over their bodies. Excited as both were suddenly taking the next step within their relationship.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


End file.
